


there was going to be another smile soon

by middlemarch



Category: Far from the Madding Crowd (2015)
Genre: Corsetry, F/M, Humor, Marriage, Post-Canon, Romance, repartee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: Marriage to Gabriel was a series of revelations.





	there was going to be another smile soon

“Does it hurt?” Gabriel asked, laying his hand very lightly against her corset. She’d needed his help tightening the laces, which had come loose, but it had been Gabriel who caught his breath when the ribbons were pulled, not her.

“No, you were very careful,” Bathsheba reassured him.

“I didn’t mean just now,” Gabriel said. 

“I see. No, it doesn’t. I’ve got used to it and I’ve never tried to have the smallest waist in the county,” she said, glancing over her shoulder at him, his grey eyes curious, tender, and most unusually for Gabriel, a little wicked. 

“I like unlacing it better,” he said. Bathsheba laughed softly and felt him step closer. He’d been so solemn before they married, she hadn’t known he could tease. She hadn’t known how much she’d like it.

“I shall dismiss Liddy then and you may be my lady’s maid. We’ll be able to afford to build a hothouse and raise soft fruits, make a killing at the market,” she said, to watch him smile at her, to see in his gaze how he imagined her offering him a ripe berry out of season, how sweet the kisses would be.

“We’ll eat better,” Gabriel agreed. “Liddy has a lighter hand with pastry than you do.”

“Gabriel Oak!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic equivalent of an amuse-bouche and pairs well with a chilled beverage of your choosing. The title is from Hardy (of course!)


End file.
